ANGEL OF THE SKY
by Moon Princess5
Summary: She look like a angel but all her people have wings. She carries a sword that has magic powers. She is one with the sword.
1. Default Chapter

****

ANGEL OF THE SKY

By: Moon Princess

Prologue

She continue to run as fast as her legs will let her. A while back she took a hit in her upper thigh and right wing therefore stopping her from flying. No matter what she can't let them get what they desire. She runs down the halls in the ancient palace of Tsuki toward the docking bay. She can hear running footsteps not far from behind her. She knows that they can't be far so she put more speed into her legs making herself run faster.

She glance behind her but didn't see anything or anybody even though she can't see them don't mean that they aren't far behind. She glance back once more before running forward toward the hanger where she plans to take once of space pods to get away. She does a quick glance around the hanger before running into the room then proceed to space pods. She climbs into one of the pods but not before making sure she still carry the item they seek, the Golden Sword of Tsuki. What they don't know is that she is one with the sword so if they kill her they can't use the sword. 

She quickly set a quick destination thought she don't know where exactly but is willing to take the risk. Just before she could close the glass hatch the Elks arrive was able to release a laser beam toward her. The laser beam hit her upper shoulder blade making her scream out loud but she still manages to close the hatch and set the space pod in motion. The little black and gold space pod flew out of the hanger into space then proceed to head to unknown destination. 


	2. Chapter One

{Hey readers thank for those who did review I really am thankful. Now here some things you need to know about this story. One I'm not sure which scouts I should use so I decide to takes votes on which ones I should have in this story. The girl is Serena for those who wanted to know if you haven't figure out yet that she my favor character out of Sailor Moon other than Rei and Haruka. Also I'm taking votes on who should be pair with whom. Also I'm taking any suggestion on this story because I don't really know where it will go from here. I do have slight idea but are willing to take your suggestion. Also I will have a new chapter out for Escape from Destiny in the next few days.}

****

Moon:_ Zechs here hold this poster up for me please. hands him the poster_

****

Zechs:_ Sure thing Miss Moon. takes posters from her then proceeds to hold it up_

****

Disclaimer: _Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

****

Moon:_ winks Thanks and don't call me Miss. I would prefer it if you call me Moon or Moon-chan. _

****

Zechs:_ smiles Very well then takes her hand then kiss her hand it will be my pleasure Moon-chan. _

****

ANGEL OF THE SKY

Chapter: One

Far from the Tsuki Galaxy a little space pod roam space heading toward whole another galaxy that is commonly know as the Milky Way Galaxy. Inside the little space pod a young angel looking woman slept while healing her wounds at the same time. The little pod roam through space for sometime before it actually reach the Milky Way Galaxy. Once the pod reach the Milky Way Galaxy the main computer system release a gas that wakes the sleeping girl from her slumber. 

The girl moan slightly before opening her eyes only to close them again until she realize that the sleeping gas has worn off. She open her eyes once again then glance around trying to remember where she was or what happen then it hit her. She begins to remember the Elks attacking the Tsuki Kingdom and her people. She close her eyes as she slightly cries when she realize that it wasn't just a bad dream. She eventually clam down enough to study her surroundings. She notice a middle size bluish green planet with a small moon orbiting near the planet. "Ellie where are we? What galaxy are we in?" 

A hologram appear on the main computer screen in the shape of female elf with light brown hair and blue eyes, "we are in the galaxy known as Milky Way princess. The blue planet is known as Earth while the little planet that orbit near it is commonly known as Class E Moon," a image of the little moon appears. "The other planets of this solar system are known as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus these planets are know as the inners planets," four different images appears. "The other four planets are Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto they are known as the outer planets," four more images appeared on the screen. 

The princess watch as each planet appear on the screen with interest but one planet really interest her that the bluish green planet known as Earth. "Ellie what are those weird wheel shape objects?"

The computer scan them then gather information on them as she does, "they appear to be some kind of space colony princess. I was able to gather some information when I scan one but it appears that they have a protection shield around them."

The young princess groan as the computer once again calls her princess, " Ellie please stop calling me princess you know I hate that. Now what can you tell me about this planet Earth. Can I enter their atmosphere without risking my life?" 

"From what I can tell princess the planet is a Class N planet so yes you may enter their atmosphere without risk, Serenity. But I must caution you that their culture is quite different from ours princess." 

Serenity glance at the hologram elf, "don't worry too much Ellie. I will be careful beside from what you told me the planet is non-magical. It might be the safest place for us for now at least until I can figure out how to contact the royal guards and let them know where I am. What I don't know is how did the Elks knew when to attack us at the exact time the royal guards' left to retrieve help from the Juraians."

The hologram elf thought about it, "we may have a traitor among us princess. If we do you might want to make sure you only contact your most trusted guards. Also I think you should try to contact your royal advisors princess."

Serenity glare at the elf, "don't call me that Ellie. I would contact them but we got separated when we try to escape." She glance out the glass windows of the space pod, "I'm not even sure if they manage to get away. If they did get away I have no idea how to contact them wherever they may be. Hopefully this planet has advance technology or otherwise were stuck here until my guards fine me." She glance at Ellie, "besides I don't want to risk them getting caught and the Elks might be watching them as we speak."

Ellie glance at her princess with a sad look, "I'm sorry I ask princess. As for the planet technology from what I can tell they are advance but not as advance as we are of course. You should be able to use their technology to contact your guards at least. Princess I think it would be best if we enter the planet atmosphere and fine a place to stay before we are detected." 

Serenity stares out in space with a thoughtful look on her face before it turn into a frown. "What about my wings Ellie? I very doubt they have wings on this planet. I don't think anyone on this planet has silver hair and eyes either."

Ellie glance at her with a thoughtful look on her face, "well you could use a little bit of magic to hide your wings. As for your appearance their isn't anything we really can do about that unless you use more magic but then the Elks might be able to detect it." 

Serenity sigh but gives her a smile, "I guess your right about that. I don't want to them to detect me without protection though I can take care of myself. I just have to come up with a believable story as to how my hair and eyes are silver. I can use some magic to hide my wings without fear of revealing myself to the Elks." She glance at the elf with a thoughtful look on her face. "Ellie if I use certain amount of magic will you be able to take a form and company me."

Ellie close her eyes to check her program to see if has the ability to do that without detecting the Elks or anyone else for that matter. "It might work princess but it might be risky using that much magic. I would do better to alter your appearance than have me as a companion."

Serenity sighs once again then she thought of something that might help them, "Ellie what if we ask the planet spirits to help us. I'm sure they would gladly help us if they knew who I am and they might even be able to help us while were here."

Ellie look at her with a thoughtful look, "it might work princess. Are you sure they will be willing to help us? You may be the Crown Princess of Tsuki but that doesn't really mean anything here."

Serenity let out a amuse laugh, "Ellie my friend you forget that I'm also known as the Messiah of Light. So yes they will help us that I'm sure about." She close her eyes then tempt to contact the spirits of each planet to help her, which they agree to help her and they were honor to be in her presence. She opens her eyes and smile at Ellie, "they agree to help us so fine a safe place to land Ellie." 

The little pod enters Earth atmosphere then proceed toward the Sanc Kingdom forest where it lands approximately fifty miles away from the Kingdom for safety reason. Ellie made sure that the landing went smoothly then proceed to shut down everything but the main computer. "We have landed princess when your ready for me to take form just let me know." 

Serenity climbs out of the pod then glance around, "what a beautiful planet don't you think Ellie." She agree with Serenity whom continue to glance around for a few more minutes. "Okay Ellie when I tell you to take a humanoid form but make sure it looks like a normal girl from this planet." She close her eyes then begins to summon the power in her while the planets sends her some of their life force. Serenity begins to speak ancient language of her people. As a silvery glow tent begins to surround her body her voice becomes stronger. _'Ancients above thee I command thee to hear thy plea. I the Messiah of Light command thee the power to transfer thy friend the ability to be solid to help thy in my quest.' _

Her eyes shot open only to reveal a bluish silver tent to them as she yells out, "now Ellie." The computer elf begins to download a program of a female humanoid hologram then she link herself to the form as Serenity send a silver ball of energy toward the hologram. The silver ball is absorb by the hologram which become solid therefore completely humanoid or android. 

Ellie opens her eye only to reveal that they are a light blue color. She glance down at her new body which had light tan complexion. She guess herself to be about 5'9" in height and weighs about 115lbs. She glance over at Serenity but not before she notice that she has waist length brown hair. "Is this body suitable for our need princess?"

Serenity watch as Ellie open her light blue eyes then glance down at her new body with interest before she turns her attention to her. "Yes Ellie your new body is very suitable for our needs in fact you might even have trouble with the male species of this planet." 

Ellie shot her a startle look before she blush, "oh my I hope not. We have enough trouble as it is your highness besides I think it will be you who has all the trouble with male species. You should hide your wing's princess."

Serenity smile slight, "you might be right but I can handle the male species. You on the other hand has never had to opportunity to become human or solid for that matter before now. So if any of them bother you just let me know and I will teach them a lesson. I'm sure they are just the same as any other male I meet." She frowns slight as she recalls one man whom didn't understand the meaning of No. "Well we better fine that kingdom we saw when we flew over it. Hopefully nobody was able to detect us when we did." 

Serenity quickly hid her wings before they proceed to walk toward the west where they saw a kingdom or town of some sort. It took them two days actually reach the kingdom since Serenity has the ability to use magic they still look clean and refresh. 

Ellie glance around once while she did this she does a quick scan of the area. "Princess I not sure as how the culture works here but I do believe that were suppose to be in school or lessons as we like to call them. That can be why were getting weird looks."

Serenity glance at her humanoid friend, "if that so then perhaps we should fine this place then enroll in school as you call it. Ellie I think you should try to fine a computer so you can download information about this planet for us." 

Ellie thought about it for a second then agreed that it would be wise. They both continue to walk until Serenity ask a old man where they could fine the school, which he point out a huge building near a big palace. Ellie and Serenity head toward the building then proceed inside where they found a computer. Ellie does a quick scan on every file through out the whole solar system including the Preventors main computer. "Princess you may want to see this. I think you should use your magic to download these files for yourself." 

Serenity glance at Ellie with a startle look, "huh are you sure that wise. I don't want the Elks to fine our locate, which they won't as long as I don't use too much magic." 

Ellie glance at her with a serious look, "yes I'm sure about this. I don't think it will require too much magic since it didn't take me long to login their main computer systems."

Serenity sighs, "very well then keep a look out I don't want anyone to see this or ask us question we can't answers. At least one good thing will come out of this I'll be able to see what this planet has been through." She close her eyes then place her right hand on the computer monitor. Her hand begins to glow a sliver tent as she glance through all the files Ellie has seen then store in her database. Serenity quickly does a spell that will let her remember everything she glance through in detail. About ten minutes later her eyes open but not before they narrow slightly. 

Ellie glance over at her princess for a second, "from the way you're glaring at the monitor I would say you're done. While I was in the school system I arrange it so we can be enroll in the Saint Gabriel Institute and we will also have a dorm ready for us." 

Serenity glance at her for second before glancing back at the screen, "that good one less thing to worry about. It's hard to believe what this planet inhabits has been through and still manage to gain peace. Your right about one thing though they are advance in technology but not in human relations. They still have a long way to go before they gain complete peace." She takes her hand off the computer monitor but not before hacking into Sanc National Bank and conjures enough money to last them for sometime. 

She glance around before turning her attention to Ellie, "we should head toward the headmistress office to get our schedules and dorm number. I hope you arrange it so we can have the same dorm since I don't really want to share one with a stranger besides I'm not sure if we should trust this species just yet." 

Ellie glance at her with a thoughtful look on her, "that may be right but they aren't that different than from your race princess just your race is more peaceful and civilize. I did arrange it for us to have the same dorm number but we might have to share it with another." 

Serenity sigh but agrees to share it with someone, "come on let go I don't want to arouse attention to us." They walk toward the headmistress office where they got their schedule and dorm number. They also found out that they will be sharing it with two others. Serenity does a quick magic spell by conjuring a couple of bags with clothing then they walk toward dorms. It didn't take long to fine their room number they tempt to open the door only to fine it lock. Before they could unlock the door someone opens the door only to reveal a young man whom must be one of their roommates.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Okay readers that all for this chapter I'm taking votes on which two pilots should be their roommates. Also don't forget to vote on whom I should pair Serenity and Ellie with. I plan to bring the other scouts in but it's up to you which ones. 


	3. Chapter Two

{Hey readers thanks for all the reviews, which I'm thankful for by the way. Not many people gave me their votes on who should be Serenity and Ellie roommates so I decided to make them Trowa and Heero since they tied of a total of 3 votes. You can keep voting on whom should they be pair with though. Also I plan to bring both the Inner and Outer Scouts since they were tied as well. Personally I like the Outer Scouts better but the inners aren't that bad. I kind of forgot to mention in the first chapter that the Golden Sword of Tsuki is in her subspace pocket thingy.}

****

Moon:_ Hey Zechs-kun what you doing? glance over his shoulder_

****

Zechs:_ glances at Moon Nothing just checking my email._

****

Moon:_ blinks Oh well would you please tell the readers and lawyers disclaimer please?_

****

Zechs:_ glance at readers and lawyers Hmm, sure I guess. hold a sign up_

****

Disclaimer:_ Moon doesn't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. All she owns is her notebook and pencil._

****

Moon:_ gives Zechs a hug and kiss on the cheek Thanks Zechs-kun he blushes_

****

ANGEL OF THE SKY

Chapter: Two

__

Last time: Before they could unlock the door someone opens the door only to reveal a young man whom must be one of their roommates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity watch as the door opens only to reveal a young man about the age of seventeen or eighteen. He has light brown hair cut short in the back but cut long in the front in the form of bangs that covers one of his emerald green eyes. He much taller than her-self but not too tall about 6 feet maybe with a muscular built with a tan complexion. He has on a navy blue turtleneck tuck into a pair of light blue jean pants with a pair of white sneakers. She gives him a smile, "hello I believe we're your new roommates."

Trowa stares at the two girls for a good two minutes before he let them into the dorm room. He walks back into the living room then leans against one of the walls. He watches as the two girls glance around before taking notice of the other in the room. He figures that both girls couldn't be more than seventeen in age if not younger. One has light brown hair cut to her waist with slightly long bangs that frame her face showing off her light blue eyes. She has on a light blue blouse tuck into a pair of beige trousers with a pair of black flats. 

The other girl looks like a goddess of some sort with silver hair that went down to her ankles pull back into a braid like Duo's with heart shape bangs that goes nicely with her silver eyes. She about the same height as other girl so about 5'9" with a lighter complexion. She has on a white blouse tuck into a pair of light blue jean pants with a pair of white sneakers.

Serenity and Ellie share a glance with each other before looking at the other boys in the room. They notice that the boy that answer the door went to lean against one of the walls. They also notice four other boys sitting around the living quarters also. Two boys out of four are sitting on a loveseat near the entertainment center while the two are leaning against another wall. The two boys sitting on the loveseat look to be about seventeen or eighteen. 

One has platinum blonde hair cut short in the back with slightly long bangs and ocean blue eyes. Serenity guesses him to be about the same height as Amy one of her guards so about 5'8" in height with light tan complexion. He has on a blue button-up shirt tuck with a gray vest into a pair of navy blue jeans with a pair of white sneakers. The other boy has light brown hair cut to his waist pulled back into a braid with long bangs and cobalt blue eyes. He about the same height as Ellie and herself with a light tan complexion and a muscular built. He has on a tight black t-shirt tuck into a pair of black jean pants with black sneakers. 

Other two boys leaning against the wall look to be about the same age as the others. One of the boys has black hair cut short to his shoulder then pulled back into a tight ponytail with black onyx eyes. Serenity figures him to be about the same height as the braided hair boy with light tan complexion. He has on a white Chinese style shirt with white loose pants and a pair of flat black shoes. The boy next to him has dark brown hair cut short in the back with wild bangs in the front and emotionless Prussian blue eyes. He about the same height as the boy next to him but he has a slightly more muscular built than other boys. He has on a green muscle shirt with a pair of light blue jeans and black sneakers. 

The four other pilots watch as Trowa went to answer the door then came back into the living room with two beautiful girls. They watch as both girls glance around before stop to stare at them. The one with brown hair looks around with interest while the silver hair girl just stare at them with a thoughtful look on her face.

Quatre smile at the two girls, "hello you two must be Trowa and Heero new roommates. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner," he points to himself. "These four are my friends the two leaning against the wall are Wufei Chang he the Chinese boy," pointing to the black hair boy. "The other one is Heero Yuy he one of your roommates," pointing to the boy with dark brown hair. "The other boy leaning against the opposite wall is Trowa Barton you're other roommate," pointing to the boy who answered the door. "The boy sitting next to me is Duo Maxwell," pointing to the boy with the braid. 

Serenity smile slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet Mr. Winner." She glance at her friend, "this is Ellie Tsukino my cousin." She earns a startle look from Ellie before it disappears but the boys saw it anyways. She glance back at him with small smile, "you may call me Serenity Tsukino or Sere for short." She glances at Trowa and Heero for a second with a thoughtful look before glancing back at Quatre. She gives him another smile, "now if you would excuse us we would like to put our things into our room." 

Ellie glances around room while at the same time scanning each room. The first two bedrooms must belong to the boys because they already have personal belongings in them. She glance at Serenity, "our rooms should be the last two bedrooms."

Trowa stare at them with his one eye showing with interest, "yes that corrected. How did you know that?" He watches them with slight bit of suspicion showing through his one eye that they can see. 

Serenity glance at him with a scowl on her face, "she didn't know. She just made a guess that just happens to be right one. Now if you excuse us we have more important things to do than to hang around here chatting with you five all day long." She grabs her two suitcase and duffel bag then turns around making her long hair swing behind her almost hitting Ellie in the process before walking toward one of the last two room in the hallway. 

Ellie glance at the boys with an apologizing smile, "you have to forgive Serenity. She has been having a really bad week now if you excuse me I think I will put my belongings into my room." She grabs her two suitcases and duffel bag then turns around and proceeds toward one of two rooms at the end of the hallway.

Serenity quickly put her belongings away before really glancing around her bedroom. The room has a queen-size bed and two nightstands on each side of the bed. A corner size computer desk with a comfortable looking chair and dresser on the other side of room with a door near it leading to bedroom closet. Another door leading to a bathroom, which she will shares with Ellie since it connects to her bedroom. She notices that the room looks really bare so she conjures some paintings or pictures to go on the white wall. She conjures a black laptop for the desk then a black comforter with some silver bed-sheets for the queen-size bed. She does another glance around the room before walking through the bathroom then to Ellie's room.

Ellie just finish putting her belongings Serenity conjures for her away when the bathroom door open up only to reveal Serenity. Ellie gives her a smile, "I take it you notice that we share a bathroom." 

Serenity smirks slightly, "what gave you that idea." She glances around the room, which has the same kind of furniture as her own bedroom. She close her eyes then conjures some paintings for the wall, a blue laptop for the desk and lastly some white bed-sheets to go with a navy blue comforter for the bed. "There now the room don't look so gloomy beside I forgot to pack some sheets in are suitcases." 

Ellie sigh at her slightly, "you should be careful princess. You have been using a lot of magic today. We really don't want the Elks fining us without some sort of protection but thanks anyways."

Serenity glance at her, "I wouldn't worry too much Ellie I haven't really been using that much magic. All the spells I've been doing are low power spell that I usually use everyday so we don't have anything to fear. Now if I use big spell say like changing my appearance then they will be able to detect it. Beside the planets in this solar system are hiding our energy signatures so they shouldn't be able to detect any low power spells." 

Ellie gives her a startle look, "I didn't realize you ask them to hide our signatures. Well in that case I guess we don't have anything to worry about until we attempt to contact the royal guard. You do realize that you have to use a more high power spell don't you?"

Serenity sigh then glance at the door that leads to the hallway, "yes I do realize that. Perhaps we should discuss this somewhere else without anyone around. I don't want our new roommates to get suspicion of us than they already are." 

Ellie glance at the door, "perhaps your right after all they did seem suspicious as to how I knew which room belong to us. I didn't realize it at that time or I wouldn't have said anything," she gives an apologizing smile at Serenity. 

Serenity glance at Ellie with a smirk on her face, "don't worry about it beside they would of been suspicious of us anyways. They are the pilots of those Gundams we read about after all beside it's their job to be suspicious of anyone they come across." She glances at the door, "but I do think we should discuss this somewhere else." She glance at clock on nightstand, which read 4:00pm, "but first I think we should get something to eat." 

Ellie agreed so they both leave to the room only to fine the five boys have left sometime ago. They decide to eat out instead of making something. When they return to the dorm room their two roommates and their friends still haven't return.

Serenity glance around the dorm making sure nobody was there before taking a seat in living room. "Well since our roommates are gone lets discuss a way to contact the royal guards." She glances at Ellie who sat in the armchair near the window. "Who do you think we should contact the inners or the outers?"

Ellie glance out the window with a thoughtful look, "well I think you should contact the outers for sure." She glances at Serenity, "we know for sure that they didn't have anything to do with the attack. Now as for the inners I'm not sure it's up to you. I don't think they would betray you but they have been actually strange lately or that's what I been told." 

Serenity sighs, "yes they have been but I don't know why. I very doubt Ami or Mina would betray me as for Lita or Rei I'm not really sure." She glance up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look, "those two have been acting really distant and mysterious lately." Serenity sighs, "besides even if we just contact the outers I'm sure the inners will eventually fine out." Serenity glares at the ceiling then snarl in an angry tone, "if they did betray me then they will wish they never did."

Ellie glance at her princess with a startle look, "yes I guess they would regret it. I hate to see what you would do to them, but if they did betray you then the outers will kill them." She glance out the window, "now as for contacting them we could always use one of main computers at the school or Preventors headquarters building. I think we should use the Preventors computer since they have a more advance computer than the schools." She glance at her princess, "what do you think?"

Serenity stops glaring at the ceiling long enough to glance at her before glancing out the window. "I guess we should use the Preventors computer since their is more advance." She glances at the door, "but we better be careful or someone could catch us. Perhaps we should join them so they won't get suspicious us beside it would make thing much easier for us to gain access to anything that would be valuable or useful to us. I've already arranged it so we have birth certificate and personal identifications when I set up our bank accounts. In fact you should be able to fine your ID in your purse with credit cards, social security, etc. There is no way they will fine anything odd about us unless they have magical powers."

Ellie glance at her then grab her purse only fine all those things Serenity mention even a Drivers License with a set of keys that must belong to a car. "I take it that these keys belong to a car that belongs to me."

Serenity smirks, "as a matter of a fact yes they do. I also put your dorm key on the key-chain as well. Your car and mine should be park in the underground carport that the school carries. You have a custom made blue BMW convertible and I have a custom made silver BMW convertible. You should also have a custom made blue Kawasaki Ninja XZ-11 sports motorcycle and I have a silver custom made one as well." 

Ellie glance at her with a startle look, "really then I guess I should thank you princess. Anyways about contacting the guards we should do it in the next few days." She glance at the clock on wall, "well it 8:00 and they are still not back. Where do you think they could be?"

Serenity glance at the clock, "most likely at the Preventors headquarters but I could be wrong. Since they have already gain peace I very doubt that they have a mission. As for contacting the scouts we should do that in the next but first let get the hang of things here. I will arrange it so we won't have to go through training but instead I will make it look like we are a secret section of Preventors agents."

Ellie glance at her with a thoughtful look, "but wouldn't you have to miss with the timeline to do that." She glance at the clock, "last time you did that Trista had a fit." 

Serenity sighs, "true but I don't really have a choice in the matter. Don't worry all I'm going to do is arrange it so the head of the Preventors will know of a top-secret group of Preventors. So therefore I don't have to miss with the timeline too much." She conjures a computer out of nowhere then begins to type, "our group name will be known as the Majikaru Yuuzaazu or otherwise Magical Users. Know all I have to do is the spell that will arrange so it seem we always been part of the Preventors."

Ellie glance over Serenity shoulder to take a look, "well you been hurry before anyone fine this file or otherwise it won't work." She glance at door once again, "also you might want to do it know before I roommates return."

Serenity glance over her shoulder at Ellie, "I agree with you but keep look out just in case." She stands up then walks to the middle of the room and closes her eyes. She begins to glow a slight silver tone before she begins to speak in an ancient language of Tsuki. _"Oh great father of time heard thy plea of mine. Change time as thy know it so thy can access time. I call upon thee by thy name of Cronus the God of Time to help thee with thy quest for thy power to change time." _A black light shoot out from the sky then combines with Serenity's silver light until they become one therefore Father Time has given her permission to fulfill her request.

Serenity begins to raise in the air as bright blackish silver light surrounds her completely then her voice becomes louder and commanding. _"I Messiah of Light command thee to change time to thy wish. I heard by change time so thy request can be fulfill by the power I command of Time and Light I command thee to change now." _The huge light that's been surrounding Serenity expand throughout the room then beyond it until it surround all of earth, space and time therefore changing time to fulfill her request.

The light that was surrounding Serenity fades away as it reaches it destination changing time so Ellie and herself is known as a secret agents that work for the Preventors undercover. Serenity lowers to the floor only to collapse from using so much power. With Ellie help Serenity was able to make it to her bed to rest, "Ellie I know your worry about the Elks detecting that spell but you don't have anything to worry about. The God of Time has erase the spell from time the only ones who will know of it is Trista, yourself and I." She closes her eyes then went to sleep immediately. 

Ellie glance at her princess with a worry look, "I hope your right princess. I just hope you will be okay that took a lot out of you and your not completely heal from all the wounds you had before we landed here." She glance at the clock which read 9:30pm and decides to head to bed herself. "I wonder where are roommates could be," she walks into her room then gets ready for bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that all for this chapter so review and tell me what you think. I also taking votes on who should be pair with the pilots so give me your votes. Also should I make Rei and Lita evil or what you decide. 


End file.
